<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rainbow Sunset by Symph95</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742035">Rainbow Sunset</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symph95/pseuds/Symph95'>Symph95</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artist Akaashi Keiji, College, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Road Trips, Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Symph95/pseuds/Symph95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto was used to the yearly getaways to the beach with love dripping in the air, but he never expected himself to partake in such actions.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Week 2020 [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rainbow Sunset</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well hello there! This one is a little late (oops!) but I hope everyone enjoys!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bokuto did not fit into the crowd. Yes, he was a college student. Yes, he liked to party. No, he did not have a girl at his side.</p><p>While his friends danced around the women they picked up their day in Kugenuma Kaigan, he sat in the corner of the bar with a beer cradled in his palms. He’d only taken three sips.</p><p>Tapping to the beat of the music, he watched as Konoha swayed around the blonde he found tanning on the beach earlier that day. His eyes lifted and he motioned for Bokuto to join the floor. </p><p>If it was two years ago, he would’ve jumped up and broken a move, effectively stealing Konoha's girl. But now, except for the music, there was no motivation to move. So he stayed in his seat, nursing his beer with a sip here and there.</p><p>The beat dropped as he brought the drink to his lips, the loud bass startling the liquid in his cup. It trickled down his grey muscle tee ,landing on his ripped jeans in a faint splatter. He cursed, grabbing a napkin to dab it off. As he did so, he failed to notice the presence behind him. </p><p>After he dried the last of his beer, he jolted from the crash beside him, his shirt getting soaked this time. Shards of a broken bottle were covered up by the short jeans of a woman.</p><p>“Oh I’m so sorry, that’s my bad for being so clumsy,” the woman said, picking up the remains of her drinks.</p><p>Bokuto averted his gaze from the jeans in his face . He crouched down, helping to clean up the mess.</p><p>She moved away to let him finish, flipping her hair in the process. He scrunched his nose as a strand hit him.</p><p>When Bokuto picked up the last piece of glass with his napkin, something cool tapped his back. Turning, he was greeted with a beige beer dripping with condensation and a spaghetti strap top.</p><p>“I wanted to thank you for helping me out earlier,” she said. “Your drink looked like it was getting warm.” </p><p>Bokuto pushed the beer towards her with a smile.</p><p>“It’s alright, I don’t need anything,” he said. “I appreciate the offer though.”</p><p>She pouted, jutting out her cherry red lips.</p><p>“But I need to make it up to you somehow,” she said. “How about a dance? It’s a real shame to have someone as generous as you sitting off the floor.”</p><p>“I’m good. I’m not much of a dancer. You’ll have much better luck with other men. There isn’t anything interesting about me.”</p><p>Her eyebrows furrowed, and she strode closer, barely leaving any room for Bokuto to breathe. When the heavy scent of cherry blossoms attacked his nose, he nearly gagged.</p><p>“Aww but you’re so handsome and funny. I saw you looking all charming when you walked in the door. Just once dance? That won’t hurt anyone.”</p><p>Her hands were inching far too close for his liking. The air was toxic, slowly choking him. Even breathing grew hard, leaving his head spinning.</p><p>When her hands brushed against his jeans, he froze.</p><p>“You’re probably a lovely lady, but I have to get going. Have a nice night, find someone else to dance with.”</p><p>Before he could hear her reply, he was out the door. The ocean air filled his lungs, easing out deep breaths. Overhead the moon glowed, shining down on the boardwalk and glistening over the sand. </p><p>Who would’ve guessed the guy with piercings and muscle tee would prefer this to the blaring music and rolling heat behind him.</p><p>Strolling down the pier, he watched as the waves lapped at the beach. The rush of water became a symphony calling for him to come closer. He plucked off his shoes before pushing himself over the railing. His feet squished into the cool sand.</p><p>As a chill of ocean air rushed over him, the remaining tenseness in his muscles dissolved. The spray of the water was cool, but refreshed his face, pulling away the lines that formed in the bar.</p><p>Striding to the water, he stood at the ocean’s edge, letting his toes get soaked. He made his way down the beach, allowing the water to lap at his feet. The lull of the waves cleared his head as he got lost in the music. He didn’t stop until the bar was out of sight. Only then he halted because of a hunched figure illuminated in the distance.</p><p>Brows drawing together, Bokuto strode towards it as nonchalantly as possible. He lingered at the water’s edge, following the light in his peripheral.</p><p>As he drew closer, he saw that the light was composed of many lanterns all shining on the lone figure. Despite the peaceful light he sat in, the figure moved fervently. </p><p>Moving father revealed a body, hands dancing to and fro, and a face tightened with determined lines. If the man noticed Bokuto, he made no indication of it, instead focusing on the notepad in front of him. </p><p>The man’s blue eyes were as rich as the ocean. His hair was mussed by the ocean breeze, but fell in perfect curls around a face cut in sharp lines. </p><p>“Excuse me?”</p><p>An angel spoke.</p><p>“Excuse me? Can you not stare?”</p><p>Bokuto snapped awake. Those ocean eyes locked onto him. The man’s brow furrowed.</p><p>“Oh! I’m so sorry. I was curious what you were doing. It’s pretty late, I mean most people aren’t at the beach now.”</p><p>The man shot him a look. “Most of them are partying. You should go join your kind.”</p><p>Bokuto’s piercing burned.</p><p>“I don't like that kind of thing,” he said.</p><p> The look Bokuto received held daggers. He gulped.</p><p>“I find that hard to believe,” the man said.</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“Muscle tee, ripped jeans, piercing, over inflated ego.” The man checked off his fingers. “All you’re missing is a girl hanging off your arm. Where are you from anyway? Tokyo?”</p><p>Bokuto’s face turned sour. He pulled himself in blocking out the ashes of flames on his skin. </p><p>“I’m not,” he said. “Like that.”</p><p>The man blinked slowly before turning his head back towards his notebook. His hand began to work again.</p><p>Bokuto stood still trying to forget the scent of cherry blossoms. His arms crossed as he tried to make himself as small as possible. </p><p>Two thumps echoed in the san. The man’s hand hit the sand again as he raised his head.</p><p>“You look uncomfortable.” </p><p>Bokuto snapped back to reality and plopped beside the man. He watched as the man continued to work, hand moving this way and that.</p><p>“What are you doing?” Bokuto asked, scooting closer to see. The man shifted his gaze towards him and dropped his arm. The ocean and stars sparkled across the page.</p><p>“Wow that’s awesome!”</p><p>“Not really.”</p><p>The dark lead of his pencil showered the sky in darkness but fell into lights hues for the water. Ripples protruded across the ocean in waves and pressed into the sea reflections of the grey stars in the sky.</p><p>It was an exact copy of the ocean in front of him.</p><p>“No, that’s seriously impressive. I don’t think I’ve ever seen a drawing so perfect.”</p><p>The man curled on himself, brow creasing. His eyes darted from the horizon back to the page. </p><p>“Thanks, but some of the stars were smudged. I have to fix that beforehand.” </p><p>The book snapped shut.</p><p>“What? I wanted to look at it longer,” Bokuto said.</p><p>“And <em> I </em>want to leave,” the man said. As I recall, it is too late to be one the beach.”</p><p>“But you can’t go yet.”</p><p>“I don’t even know your name.” </p><p>“And?”</p><p>“I’d like to know it.”</p><p>The man smiled and twisted the pen to his ear, placing it there before spinning around.</p><p>“And I’d like a night of peace and quiet, but I guess we can’t always get that we want, huh?<br/> </p><p> </p><p>The next day Bokuto and his friends returned to Kugenama beach, this time much more sober; although, Bokuto was drunk on the thought of the beautiful artist. That image of the sunset he couldn’t pull away from his brain.</p><p>Laughter and splashing blew across the beach when they showed up. The whole place was packed with dozens of umbrellas blocking the view of the ocean. Between all the colors, the tan sand was invisibile.</p><p>Bokuto’s group pulled off from the crowded parts, walking down father to join another group. Most were women, save for one couple stashed in the swarm of girls. If the man wasn’t holding hands with his partner, it would’ve looked like he had a harem. </p><p>The sane burned Bokuto’s toes as cherry red lips caught his eyes. He cowered behind Komi who shot him a questioning look.</p><p>“How are you ladies?” Konoha asked. He strode over to the group with a grin that shined brighter than the sun. </p><p>They giggled and crowded around him. His hand brushed together with a short girl in a black bikini. The laughing muted.</p><p>Bokuto tried to talk to the group, but they were too busy ogling at Komi’s abs to notice. He let out a sigh.</p><p>“What’s got you so down?” Cherry Lips asked. </p><p>He moved away.</p><p>“Nothing,” he said.</p><p>“Aw, don’t be like that. You seem like the type to love crowds.” </p><p>“I usually do.”</p><p>
  <em> Just not when half of you are trying to throw themselves on me.  </em>
</p><p>“Then why aren’t you now?”</p><p>He didn’t have the guts to tell her it was because of people like her suffocating him.</p><p>“Hey everyone!” Konoha called. “We’re going to play some volleyball. Let’s split into teams.”</p><p>Bokuto juggled the ideas of if that would be his saving brace or downfall. On one hand, he got to show off his skills, on the other someone was bound to be impressed by them. And that someone could be a  person he didn’t want to impress. </p><p>Luckily, Konoha chose teams based on people he, Sarukui, and Komi wanted to be around which meant half of the bikinis went to the other side. But that unfortunately left Bokuto, Washio, the couple, and Cherry Lips. </p><p>“We only have five people,” the man of the couple, Tanaka, siad. “How’s that fair?”</p><p>“Well Bokuto here is quite good at volleyball,” Konoha said. “He counts as two people.”</p><p>Bokuto ignored Cherry Lip’s ogling. “For once you acknowledge my skills. Here I was thinking I was some average chump that you claim I am.”</p><p>“If you get into your moods, we’ll just switch you to the other team.”</p><p>Under Cherry Lips’ gaze, he could feel one coming.</p><p>The game started soon after. Konoha’s team bumped the ball over where Washio collected it. The woman, a part of the couple, Kiyoko, set the ball allowing Tanaka to hit it onto the sand. He cheered, giving Kiyoko a high five.</p><p>Next up Bokuto served, slamming the ball into a corner. He pumped his fists as it hit inside. Cherry Lips offer a high five, he allowed it. </p><p>The next two serves, Bokuto got inside the court. Konoha called him a cheater</p><p>“You said I counted as two players,” Bokuto said. “If you really wnated to show off you’d return my serves.”</p><p>Konoha turned as red as the ball. The woman next to him slapped him playfully and the steam coming from his ears diffused.</p><p>Bokuto threw the ball up again, slamming it over into Konoha’s arms. Bokuto clicked his tongue at the laugh.</p><p>As Sarukui hit it over, Tanaka picked it up, passing it to Cherry Lips. </p><p>Bokuto threw up a hand. “Toss it back here!”</p><p>Cherry Lips glanced at him and nodded. The ball bounced off the tips of her fingers right into the sand. Bokuto’s approach cut abruptly.</p><p>She buried her head in her hands. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Bokuto forced the edges of his lips to rise. “It’s no problem, we’ll get the next one.”</p><p>She did not, in fact, get the next one, nor the one after that. By her umpteenth attempt at setting, Bokuto wanted to get someone else. </p><p>“What’s the score?” Washio asked.</p><p>“16-8, us,” Konoha said. “Even with Bokuto you guys are tanking. Here I thought Bokuto was supposed to wow us.”</p><p>“For as great as I am,” Bokuto said. “These teams seem unfair. We need one more person.”</p><p>“Fine, we’ll take a break so you can go grab someone,” Konoha siad. “Just don’t take long.”</p><p>Bokuto nodded and took off to try and find someone. He didn’ miss the way Cherry Lips scowled.</p><p>Making his way along the beach, he found kids playing and old ladies tanning. Teens were engulfed in phones while large groups of college students splashed in the water. </p><p>Bokuto frowned as after asking the seventh lone college kid, he found failure again. He sighed , about ready to turn back when ocean swept hair greeted his eyes. He grinned.</p><p>Striding over, he topped the man’s shoulder. His head didn’t even lift. When Bokuto cleared his throat, the man’s mouth opened.</p><p>“What do you want?” he asked. “I don’t have any interest in drinking with you tonight.”</p><p>“What? Not! That’s not what I was going to ask.”</p><p>The man’s eyes finally lifted. A storm brewed in his gaze.</p><p>“So you were going to ask something of me,” he said. “I thought it was clear before I’m not interested in telling you my name.”</p><p>“I wasn’t going to ask you that either,” Bokuto said. “I was wondering if you wanted to play volleyball with us. We’re short a member and getting our asses crushed.”</p><p>The man lifted a brow. His tongue clicked as ocean eyes turned back to his drawing journal.</p><p>“Only if you do a favor for me,” he said.</p><p>“Sure, what do you need?” </p><p>“You’re far too trusting,” the man observed. “Anyway, I need a new notebook since my current one is full. Buy me one after your game and I agree.”</p><p>“Sounds great! Let’s head out then.”</p><p>The two made their way back through the sand as everyone started getting into position.</p><p>“Took you long enough,” Konoha said. “I’m surprised you found someone willing to tolerate you for an entire game.”</p><p>“Some people are nice unlike you, Konoha,” Bokuto said.</p><p>Konoha scowled and kicked at the sand in front of him, aiming at Bokuto. Had they been in the water, he would’ve been drowning by now.</p><p>Bokuto and the man took their places on the opposite side of the court. Washio introduced himself to the man.</p><p>“And who might you be?” he asked.</p><p>The man opened his mouth, before sending Bokuto a look that asked if this was all a ruse. Bokuto beamed back. </p><p> </p><p>His name was Akaashi, and he had been a setter in high school, that’s why all his sets were perfect. With his air, he and Bokuto made a team that destroyed Konoha’s. They turned the score from 16-8 to 18-19 with the flick of a wrist.</p><p>Akaashi synched with Bokuto perfectly, matching each of his timing with ease. Every toss was the exact height it needed to be which allowed for their team’s point to rack up quickly.</p><p>When Bokuto scored their 21st point, he was certain Akaashi was grinning, if his crinkled eyes were anything to go by.</p><p>Konoha was pissed, large in part by the face his effort to impress his new found lady was thwarted. Bokuto, on the other hand, was grinning like an idiot.</p><p>He high fived Akaashi and, to his surprise, actually got one back.</p><p>“Now we go buy my book,” Akaashi said. “That’s the only reason I allowed this.</p><p>Bokuto nodded and called to his friends that they would be back later. Cherry Lips pouted while everyone else split teams for another game. </p><p>Akaashi’s lips tilted in a flat line as they made their way to the road for the Uber Bokuto called.</p><p>“I thought I said this was a one time thing,” Akaashi said.</p><p>“Maybe you’ll change your mind. You did tell me your  name after all.”</p><p>Akaashi huffed and crossed his arms. Bokuto grinned.</p><p>“So what brings you here?” he asked. </p><p>“If you’re trying to entice me with your presence it won’t work,” Akashi siad. He flashed Bokuto a glare as their car pulled up. They settled in ntext to each other, but after receiving another deadly glare, Bokuto scooted to the other seat. Their drive to the heart of the city was silent, only the small radio and beep of  the meter sounding in the car.</p><p>The beach gave way to tall buildings and people bustling all over the streets. Big name brands screamed  in vibrant colors. Like flowers, the signs tried to suck in customers with their alluring hues.</p><p>All of  that dropped when Akaashi made the driver pull over at a small brown bookstore no bigger than a box. The most colorful thing was the red overhang which, itself, was faded.</p><p>Akaashi then began to climb out of the car.</p><p>“You’re paying,” he said when Bokuto tried to get out with him. “Make sure you  pay nicely.”</p><p>Bokuto bit his lip to keep himself from talking back. Instead, he shoved his card in the holder and gave the biggest tip that could be allowed. The driver flashed him a wink.</p><p>“Good luck.”</p><p>“I’m going to need it,” Bokuto said. He pulled  himself from the car out into the grey part of the city where Akaashi stood waiting for him. He tilted his head and pushed through the doors to the shop.</p><p>Bokuto followed with hands buried into the pockets of his swim trunks. Stepping inside, he entered a different world. The brick walls were warm and held selves of rainbow spines. Bookcases were scattered around the room. In one corner sat a clear desk with a woman  typing at the cash register in front of her. Behind her was a brown door.</p><p>Taking a second glance, Bokuto furrowed his brows. The walls were covered in pictures. Pencil sketches that seemed familiar. He remembered them from the previous night.</p><p>“Hello there Keiji,” the woman at the counter said. The name sounded like chime ringing in the wind.</p><p>“Hello Shirofuku-san,” Akaashi said. He inclined his head to bow. Bokuto raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“What brings you in today?” she asked. “And with another man. Is he your boyfriend or something.”</p><p>Bokuto’s body warmed, and he was about to interject, but Akaashi beat him to it.</p><p>“Quite the contrary. He’s another tourist. Anyways, I’m here to drop off the picture Yukie asked for.”</p><p>He presented the notebook from the day before. Shirofuku’s eyes lit up as a grin overtook her face. She clasped her hands together. </p><p>“That’s wonderful. I’ll go get her.”</p><p>She disappeared through a door behind her clear desk.</p><p>“I thought you were here for a book?” Bokuto asked.</p><p>“I am, but I’m trusting you to pick it out,” he said. “I’m quite busy right now. You have good taste, don’t you?”</p><p>“All this for a volleyball game?” Bokuto asked. Akaashi didn’t even glance at him. Grumbling, he turned away. He crossed the room, finding a collection of notebooks.</p><p>He flipped through them. Some had lines while others were stalk white sheets. Most of the paper was flimsy, far too breakable for the dark shades Akaashi drew.</p><p>Placing back the green journal in his hands, he turned his attention to an ocean blue one. He picked it up, testing the weight. It was neither light nor heavy. Inside the pagers were strong. The dark shading could be held within the grasp of the paper. </p><p>Smiling to himself, he made his way back to the counter. He was about to announce his finds when footstep  closed his lips.</p><p>Shirofuku was trailed by a young woman. Her hair fell in tangled clumps while her eyes darted with way and that. Her face was bare, and her clothes hardly matched. The lime shirt burned against her red sweats. </p><p>“I brought you the sea,” Akaashi said. He pushed the picture towards her. She squealed and picked up the drawing.</p><p>“Pretty!” she said. “Pretty! Pretty!”</p><p>Akaashi smiled. The sun of his teeth even warmed Bokuto. He looked between the girl, Yukie, and Akaashi.</p><p>“Bokuto,” he said. “This is Shirofuku Yukie and her mother Yua. <em> Both </em>of them run this store.”</p><p>Bokuto bowed his head. “I’m Bokuto Koutarou. Nice to meet both of you.”</p><p>Yukie didn’t acknowledge him while Yua offered a warm smile.</p><p>“It’s nice to meet you as well. Are you purchasing that book?” </p><p>“Yes! It’s for Akaashi,” Bokuto siad. Yua grinned and took it to the register.</p><p>As she moved to ring it up, Yukie placed down Akaashi’s drawing back on the counter. She sent him a dopey grin, the edges crooked.</p><p>“It’s pretty Keiji. The sea is <em> very </em>pretty,” she said. Her eye  shifted to Bokuto before blinking slowly. As though she was a computer, she processed his appearance.</p><p>“He’s pretty too,” she said. “Does he like the sea too?”</p><p>“Yeah it’s really pretty like you said,” Bokuto said. “Akaashi captured it perfectly even without the colors.”</p><p>“How many colors does the sea have?”</p><p>“Lots. Even more than in here. The sunset is like a rainbow but with even more colors.”</p><p>Yukie’s eyes popped out of her head. “Really?”</p><p>“Really.”</p><p>She looked at the desk where the picture sat. Her gaze turned to the door, and her face soured. But looking back at the picture and Bokuto it turned upwards. </p><p>“We  should go see it,” she said. “You’re pretty, Akaashi’s pretty, and the sea is pretty. It’s a win-win-win.”</p><p>Akaashi’s jaw dropped as Yua stiffened. They both looked between Bokuto and Yukie. Bokuto leaned towards her, ignoring them.</p><p>“But you’re also pretty,” he said. “So it’s a win-win-win-win.”</p><p>Yukie blinke before the sun lit up her face. She glowed and jumped  excitedly. </p><p>“Yes, yes, YES!” she said. “We’ll all go to the sea together. And be pretty together!”</p><p>“Does tomorrow work or do you want to go now?” Bokuto asked.</p><p>“We’ll go tomorrow,” Yua said. “It’s getting pretty late, don’t you think Yukie?”</p><p>She glanced at the darkness surrounding the door and curled in. Her nod was slow.</p><p>“Yeah, tomorrow.”</p><p>“Well see you then!”</p><p>After acquiring Akaashi’s book, Bokuto stepped outside with him, waving to the women in the shop. When they were alone, Akaashi whirled around facing him with raised eyebrows.</p><p>“She has never wanted to go outside,” he said. “How did you manage that?”</p><p>“I just talked to her?”</p><p>Akaashi’s hands twisted together, pulling sharply. Bokuto wanted to reach out a hand and stop them. </p><p>“She has always been afraid to go outside,” Akaashi said. “So how…?”</p><p>His eyes darted over Bokuto and he eased.</p><p>“You look like him,” he said.</p><p>“Who?”</p><p>“Her first boyfriend,” he said. “Come on let’s get dinner. I’ll pay and explain everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Shirofuku Yukie was a college student just like Akaashi who lived in Kugenamakaigan. She once had been a bright friendly girl set to go to Hokkaido Bunkyo University for nutrition, but after a break up with her boyfriend she had gone out partying.</p><p>“Someone spiked her drink,” Akaashi said over their dinner at an outdoor restaurant. “It did something to her brain, and she’s been like that ever since. She's incredibly reserved now and lives with her mom working at their bookstore. It’s been… an adjustment.”</p><p>Bokuto stopped eating, his fork clattering to his plate. </p><p>“That’s terrible,” he said. “I’m so sorry.”</p><p>“And now you see why I hate tourists,” Akaashi said. “I brought you there today because I thought you were just  like all the rest of them.”</p><p>“And I’m not?”</p><p>“I’ve never bought a tourist dinner before,” he said.</p><p>Bokuto grinned and went back to eating. The book he bought sat in Akaashi’s lap and every now and then he’d turn down to sketch at it. His lips twisted in concentration then part into a smile as Bokuto asked him questions about Yukie.</p><p>“How long have you been drawing?” Bokuto asked as their conversation progressed. </p><p>“Since I was six,” he said. “My grandmother drew often so I joined her. I actually met Yuki from drawing class.”</p><p>Bokuto gnawed at his lip as the next question formed on his tongue. He almost kept it in. </p><p>“So are you and Yukie… a thing?”</p><p>Akaashi met his gaze. His eyes blinked and his eyebrows furrowed again. He opened his mouth before shaking his head and turning back to his drawing.</p><p>“She’s my best friend,” he said. “I don’t swing that way.”</p><p>Bokuto’s muscles eased.</p><p>“So have you had a boyfriend?” Bokuto asked. </p><p>“No,” he said. “No one here really suits my taste. They’re so caught up in everything around them and don’t take the time to appreciate anything. They’re also extremely dishonest.”</p><p>Bokuto played with his straw, taking a small sip.</p><p>“I’m going to assume you’ve had a girlfriend,” Akaashi said.</p><p>“One, from here actually, but it didn’t work out well,” Bokuto said. His stomach queased and pushed down the flames threatening to alight on his skin. He doused them in his drink.</p><p>Akaashi’s mouth opened, but as it did so Bokuto’s phone went off. He jumped at the sudden shock.</p><p>“Hello?” he said.</p><p>“Where are you?” Konoha asked. “It’s been hours. We’re missing you at the pool.”</p><p>“Shoot, I’ll be there soon. I’m downtown so it might take a bit,” Bokuto said.</p><p>“Well be as quick as you can,” Konoha’s voice was cut off by giggling. The call ended, and Bokuto stared at the screen before putting it down.</p><p>“Your friends?” Akaashi asked.</p><p>“Yep, they’re all swimming back at the inn,” Bokuto sia . “You’re free to join if you want.”</p><p>“I’m alright, it’s getting a little late.” He winked. “I’ll see you tomorrow then?”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p> </p><p>Swimming with his friends turned out to be a drag while going out to the beach with Akaashi, Yukie and Yua was a blast. <br/>Yukie marveled at everything from the sand under her feet to the brilliant blue skies. She raced into the ocean, splashing  at Bokuto and Akaashi. They attacked each other with waves, laughing and squealing at the high and low tides.</p><p>Afterwards, they played  a pick up game of volleyball with the team  being Bokuto and Yukie and Yua and Akaashi. Despite how strong Yukie and Bokuto played, they ended up defeated against Yua’s digs and Akaashi’s sets.</p><p>As night fell and the rainbow lit up the sky, all of them watched in awe. Yukie was speechless to the setting sun. Her brows raised and mouth widened. She marveled under the dying light. </p><p>Akaashi and Bokuto sat next to each other  watching as the stars appeared . They moved close as the chilly night fell. Even after Yukie and her mother left with the promise of coming out the next day, they remained watching the stars. Bokuto believed that Akaashi glowed the brightest on that beach.</p><p>The week passed by with Bokuto’s days split between days with Yukie and Akaashi, and late nights spent with his friends. As the last day approached his friend told him they were having a big celebration at one of the bars if he wanted to bring all of the people he was hanging out with.</p><p>“We’re busy that night,” Yua siad. “We have family from out of town coming, but I hope you visit soon.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah!” Yukie said. “We’ll all watch the pretty sunset again.”</p><p>Bokuto didn’t have the guts to tell them this was his last trip down there. </p><p>Luckily though, Akaashi promised to join them. He said he worked late, but to save him a place. That led to an ansty Bokuto who sat at the bar surrounded by his friends while tapping a symphony with his toes.</p><p>“So when  is this person going to show up?” Komi asked. “This is our last trip, you should at least get with one person. You haven’t done that in years.” Bokuto’s brow furrowed together trying to block out the image of <em> that.  </em></p><p>“They’re coming soon.”</p><p>At least that’s what he told himself to stay calm. But after another  hour passed and all his friends got up to dance, he started to lose hope. He sat alone again, cradling his drink and glancing between the door and the dancefloor. </p><p>Checking his phone for the umpteenth time, he sighed as he found it vacant again. The door was still unmoving.</p><p>Someone touched his back, and he spun around. The dark hair made his heart soar, but the cherry lips dropped it.</p><p>“What do you want?” he asked.</p><p>“For you to not look so down,” she said. “We can have some fun together.”</p><p>“I’m not interested, but thanks.”</p><p>“Oh come on. You’ve been lonely all week, I’m sure you need something to make you feel better.”</p><p>“Look I think—”</p><p>Bokuto’s words were swallowed by a mouthful of cherries. The taste soured as his face, and he pulled away to gag. His lips burned under the sludge of lipstick. Before he could wipe it off, his eyes caught the sight of the bar door slamming. His blood turned cold.</p><p><b>I’m here, </b>lit up on his phone. It was sent two minutes ago.</p><p>“Shit.”</p><p>He scrambled up from his seat, ready to charge out the door. A hand trapped him.</p><p>“What?” he said. “How many times do I have to say I’m not interested?”</p><p>Cherry lips pulled into a tight line. They grew small, the gusto from before gone. Bokuto took a breath to collect himself.</p><p>“Look, I’m not sure what you're going through,” he said. “But there are guys out there who will treat you well, who will want to love you because of who <em> you </em>are. Not your makeup, not your willingness to give everything away. So please find that person, but I am not them.”</p><p>Her cheeks grew to a cherry red. She let him go, and, for once, those cherry lips, looked  natural. They spread into a smile, crinkled eyes and all</p><p>“Wow I… thank you.”</p><p>Bokuto nodded with a smile. “Now if you’ll excuse me. I have a date to catch.”</p><p>He dashed out the door into the ocean air again. It filled his lungs with energy. He spotted the lanterns on the beach that flickered out one-by-one.</p><p>Vaulting over the railing, he hit the beach and broke into a sprint.</p><p>“Akaashi!” </p><p>The figure turned its head before  looking back  down and grabbing a lantern. </p><p>“Leave,” he said. “I don’t want to see you.”</p><p>Cold seeped through Bokuto. He froze, face paling.</p><p>“It’s not what it seems like.”</p><p>“What? That you’re <em> not </em>here to play with my heart?” Akaashi whirled around. His breathing was jagged. Teardrops sparkled under the moonlight.</p><p>“I never should have believed you,” he said. “Even with Yukie, you tourists are all the same. Just looking for a good fuck.”</p><p>“I’m not,” Bokuto breathed. “I don’t even like girls.” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I said I like you Akaashi. Not girls, not that woman. She was lonely like Yukie,” Bokuto said. “Please trust me. I don’t want that. It’s scary, I tried it and I'm done. I just want to be with you.”</p><p>Akaashi’s eye  narrowed His fists clenched at his sides, and he took a step back, head shaking. </p><p>“Don’t lie to me.”</p><p>“I’m not.”</p><p>“Then prove it!’<br/>“Prove what?”</p><p>“That you actually love me and don’t want to use me.”</p><p>Wind whirled through the air, pulling at Bokuto and Akaashi. The force pried a paper out of Akaashi’s hand  and landed it at Bokuto’s feet. He eyed Akaashi before  picking it up. His muscles tensed.</p><p>Lead faded into hues that pulled together to show moonlight on spiky hair and a grinning face. A plate sat half eaten in front of the man with the caption pretty on the bottom. Bokuto stared at Akasashi’s sketch of him.</p><p>Sucking in a breath, Bokuto placed the picture in his jacket. He swapped it for his phone and clicked on a song. The soft melody filled the beach. </p><p>Cautiously, he held out a hand. Akaashi stared at it.</p><p>“Dance with me,” Bokuto said. “If I do anything to make you uncomfortable then I’ll rip the picture.”</p><p>Akaashi tensed, His hands began to fiddle with each other. Bokuto’s arm began to burn, but he waited. As the stars grew to their highest point, Akaashi took his hands. Bokuto’s palms stayed flat as he took a step forward and swayed to the beat of the music. As he moved Akaashi followed. Step by step they moved together. The first few were offbeat and messy, but they grew to move as one. Two feet swayed to each beat.</p><p>As the music’s volume picked up, Akaashi drew closer. His hands moved to Bokuto’s elbow, then chest. Bokuto followed, first to elbows. He met Akaashi’s eyes to ask. With a nod, Bokuto’s hand  moved to his back. Warmth flooded between them. </p><p>With the growth of the piano, they swayed under the light of the moon. A spotlight fell on them as the world fell away, and all that remained was the music, Akaashi, and Bokuto's pounding heart. </p><p>Bokuto stared into the vast ocean of Akaashi’s eyes. Under the starlight, they glowed in brilliant hues. As the music played its final notes, Akaashi’s head rested on Bokuto’s chest. </p><p>“Bokuto,” he said. “Can I call you Koutarou?”</p><p>“Of course,”</p><p>“Well then Koutarou, I have one request for you bringing me out here tonight. Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Bokuto stopped swaying and dove into his eyes. He nodded.</p><p>Akaashi’s lips met his with a softness Bokuto that embraced him. Warmth spread through his chest as hues raced behind his closed lids. It was the perfect picture.</p><p> </p><p>The drive wasn’t long, but by the time Bokuto pulled up to the beach, his body could barely drag itself out of the car. </p><p>Akaashi had to catch him before he fell. His long trench coat got caught in Bokuto’s legs and they stumbled forwards together.</p><p>“You go back to college and forget how to walk.” Akaashi clicked his tongue.  “I’m starting to think I should move out there.”</p><p>“I’m not that bad!” Bokuto said. “But you would definitely be a plus.”</p><p>Akaashi rolled his eyes and put his arm around Bokuto’s wasit. “Just stay near me so you don’t fall.”</p><p>“This seems like an excuse to hold me.”</p><p>“I can let go at any point.”</p><p>“Hey love birds, save it for later,” a voice called from the car over. Yua stepped out with Yukie at her side. Upon seeing Bokuto, she cheered.</p><p>“The pretty man is back!” she said. “Are you excited to see the sea?”</p><p>“Yep! I missed it,” Bokuto siad giving her a hug. “But I missed you more.” She pulled away with a big grin.</p><p>“This time we’re going to win at volleyball and be the masters of the sea.”</p><p>Bokuto laughed. “We certainly will.”</p><p>The group made their way to the beach splashing each other and playing at the beach until the sun set over the ocean. Bokuto leaned into Akaashi as he drew in his ocean notebook shades of brilliant degrees. At the  end of the week it was hung in the bookstore next to a picture of the sea and and a honest boy caught up in the sunset.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How does one write a kissing scene? I will never know. Anyways I hope you enjoyed! Stay safe :D</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>